Time domain equalizers for broadband communication systems with a delay line having several taps which are displaced from each other by a time difference .tau. corresponding to a half cycle of the upper cutoff frequency of the signal to be corrected, wherein echos delayed by integral multiples of .tau. and tapped off from the taps of the delay line and adjusted in level by means of voltage dividers formed from differential-capacitor plates and low input resistances are vectorially added to or subtracted from the signal to be corrected, which is coupled out via a capacitor, wherein the signal obtained in this way is then amplified, and wherein the frequency response resulting from the use of the voltage dividers is corrected, are known from German Printed application No. 2,135,213.
During work on a time domain equalizer for a 10,800 channel-carrier-frequency system, which occupies a frequency band from 4 to 60 MHz, it turned out that such a time domain equalizer could not be realized for this frequency band.